


Counting Breaths

by Livin_Dead



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Resident Evil 6, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livin_Dead/pseuds/Livin_Dead
Summary: Piers wakes from a nightmare and has Chris to calm him.





	Counting Breaths

Piers’ fingers gripped the sheets, balling into a fist, nails digging in. His muscles tensing, chest heaving, and then finally eyes rapidly blinking open. Kicking off the blanket, the still of the silent room cooled his heated skin.

 

He lay motionless, with the exception of his heavy breathing. Sweat ran down the sides of his temples. After a minute he eyed the stump where his right arm once was. He sharply jerked his head to the left; unable to bear sight of the dense scar tissue along the shoulder and down his side.

 

He took in a deep breath, feeling palpitations within his chest. The nightmare still fresh in his mind; HAOS staring down at him, the freezing ocean consuming him, agonizing pain ripping through him, and Chris’ broken face pleading with him.

 

He should be dead. He knows it, Chris knows it, and anyone who’s aware of him knows it.

 

Propping himself up on his elbow he slowly eased up into a sitting position. Chris lay with his back facing him. Piers traced feather-like touches across his lover’s bare shoulder. He needed to touch him; needed to _feel_ him. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Chris all for that stupid nightmare again.

 

Chris shifted in his sleep, turning over on his back. His broad chest rising and falling in rhythmical breaths. His arm fell open just enough that if Piers wanted to he could slip under and nestle up against without disturbing him awake.

 

Inching himself as close as he could get, Piers softened his gaze on Chris’ chest, carefully placing his hand over his heart.

 

He took in his own breath and began:  up – _one_ – down, up – _two_ – down, up – _three –_ down.

 

He felt comfort in feeling Chris’ heartbeat beneath his palm, but he felt calm in seeing every movement of his chest.

 

Up – _four_ – down, up – _five_ – down, up – _six_ –down.

 

Piers inhaled a final deep breath and pulled his hand away. Easing himself onto his elbow he slipped under Chris’ arm, tucking his head beneath his chin. He rolled his body into Chris, attempting to get as close as he could. Chris’ arm came up lightly squeezing Piers into him.

 

Piers paused. Was he…? No, of course not.

 

Snugged against Chris’ warm body, Piers felt his eyelids drop and sleep blissfully take him.

 

No more nightmares tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write, I’m reminded of why I don’t write. Sorry, Nivanfield fandom.


End file.
